


一夜江户人

by atsuko100



Category: mha
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuko100/pseuds/atsuko100
Kudos: 10





	一夜江户人

•春.画画师咔与风.俗楼小厮久

•only胜出

•个人恶趣味

爆豪觉得自己穿越了。

睁开眼，是黑漆漆的夜空，眼眶周围泛着淡红暖黄和蓝色的灯光。身下的石板地凹凸不平，硌得皮肉生疼。耳畔有蟋蟀的鸣叫，还有隐隐约约的人声嘈杂。啊。自己大概是躺在地上。爆豪转动脑袋，发现自己的确是倒在了地上——周围尽是破木箱和垃圾，还有一只长相凶狠的野猫跑过。像是个破烂的小巷子。他直起上身，皱着眉头回忆自己到底是怎么从家里的床上来到室外的。

今天绿谷加班，大半夜才能回来。爆豪自己一人在家里瘫着，点了关东煮的外卖，找了大河剧看，还从储物柜里翻出了绿谷珍藏的梅酒。喝了几杯头痛胃痛，跑到床上去睡觉。闭上眼前，是自家的天花板。睁开眼，是夏末的天空。真稀奇。

好不容易挣扎着站了起来，爆豪却又摔倒了。脚趾好疼，脚底板好疼。难不成自己喝多了酒穿了前几个月绿谷冲动消费买的木屐？就是现在被他当作拖鞋穿的那个。他朝下一看，还真是。那恶魔般的红白粗线！他只喜欢运动鞋！但更惊悚的不只是他脚上的木屐，还有他光溜溜的腿、股间的兜裆布以及竖条浴衣和身上搭着的超长黑色长外挂。

爆豪一个鲤鱼打挺，气急败坏的拽着自己的白色兜裆布：“操！我的平角裤！”

自己真是喝多了，居然穿成这样就出来了。太丢人了。趁着绿谷还没下班，快点回家销毁罪证。这身行头是绿谷刚买的，还没穿几次，被爆豪发酒疯亲吻大地时沾上了不少泥土。爆豪跌跌撞撞的扯着裆，走出小巷子。眼前一片开阔，红色的灯笼大大小小的挂着。男女全部穿着和服、梳着奇怪发型，用手捂着嘴，低低的笑。穿着紧身裤、脚踩草鞋、头顶光秃秃的豁牙大爷扯着嗓子大喊：“文东——小麦——”几个小孩跑过，嘴里含着噼啪作响的珀瓶（时代剧中出现过的古代玩具），带过一阵风，使空中的彩色肥皂泡上下飘舞。

“呀！这不是爆豪大爷嘛！”不知谁重重的拍了爆豪一下，一股令人窒息的酒气，“您今天也是来看花魁道中的吗？找灵感啊？”

“大尼玛的爷！”

爆豪狠狠瞪了那人一眼。表面上刚的不行，心里慌的一批。惨了。真穿越了。就不该喝酒，就不该看时代剧——等等，要是喝酒前自己看的是动画片，那此刻岂不是在和哆啦A梦肩并肩玩竹蜻蜓。不不，现在不是想这个的时候，现在应该思考该如何回去呀！一直从这里呆着，晚上就没法抱着绿谷睡觉了。是不是要回去原地再睡一觉？再睡一觉就能回去了！爆豪赶紧转身往巷子走去。

“爆豪大爷您再等下！菊屋的花魁马上就来了！等等！真来了！快看！”

刚才那哥们一把抓住爆豪不让他走。爆豪气的胃疼，边骂“老子不看走秀”边敲着那人的脑袋。那哥们也是执着，任尔东西南北风，一动不动。

前方的大道上传来脚步声，还有什么铃铛桄榔响。众人突然安静，自觉的闪开了一条路。爆豪被那哥们掰着脑袋向人群中看去，看到了一条长长的队列。

这幅光景爆豪不陌生。花魁道中，不管是教科书还是影视剧中都见过无数遍的诡异场景。对不起。他真的只觉得诡异。那么一长队人，走得那么慢，堵塞交通。打头的是脸蛋抹货的贼白的花魁，头上那堆头发叫什么来着？横兵库还是伊达兵库？本来就那么一大堆头发，还插了那么多晃啊晃的头饰和玳瑁叉，真是不嫌重。衣服里三层外三层，腰带巨大，上面密密麻麻绣着奇怪的花纹，裙裾开叉，露着光腿。脚上是一双吐着红漆和黑漆的，鞋底超级厚的木屐。看着真是摧残人。再看脸，除去满脸白粉，长脸尖下巴，细长的丹凤眼像狐狸，下嘴唇肉肉的很厚。个子不高，猫背，腿还有点粗。并不是什么美女。周围的男人们一脸痴迷，口水都要流出来了。还有人大喊：“呦！阿锦花魁天下第一！”引得买着外八字扭啊扭的花魁一个白眼。

“哪里好看了……”爆豪嘟囔，正准备离开，却被队伍后方的一个人吸引了注意。不仔细看还好，仔细一看，惊的他下巴都要掉了——他看到了绿谷！

绿谷还是一头柔软的卷毛，跟在花魁后面走着，手中端了个刷了漆的小木盒。他不知为什么打扮的像女人，头上是很明显的假丸发髻，插了一把玳瑁梳子和有红色小圆球的钗，胸前的腰带一大坨。他也是脸上抹了白粉、慢吞吞的垂眼走着，只不过在一堆土豆似的女人中显得格外轻盈出挑。男人的骨架是无论怎么装扮也变不了的。正当爆豪目瞪口呆的盯着自家对象男扮女装，绿谷也抬了眼，眼睛还是碧绿好看，流光溢彩。

“废久！”

爆豪一下忘了自己要干什么了，朝队伍中的绿谷冲去。人群惊呼，慢悠悠走的队伍也停了下来。队伍里的新造、秃、小厮和花魁一齐朝爆豪看去，一脸惊讶。绿谷也很懵，扑扇着爆豪熟悉的眼睛，捏着嗓子娇滴滴的问：“这位爷，您有什么事嘛？”

“你别这么男不男女不女的！本来穿着女装就像个变态……”爆豪气的青筋暴起，上上下下瞪着绿谷。绿谷还是很迷惑，皱着眉头：“我们见过面？”

“天天见！不仅见面还见你的下体！你屁股上有两颗痣我都知道！快别犯神经了，和我回家！”

爆豪口吐芬芳，抓起绿谷的手腕就要走，却被绿谷一把甩开。他看上很生气，还有点慌张。队伍里有人惊呼不好，大喊着要叫保镖来。

“你你你你说什么呢！我（俺）……人家可是新造！是女的！”

“放屁。”

爆豪伸出手，按在绿谷胸脯上，摸索。嗯。令人安心的平坦。

绿谷伸出手，呼在爆豪脸蛋上，狂扇。嗯。令人安心的力道。两人高中吵架时动手，绿谷的劲儿就很大。那家伙原来瘦瘦弱弱，现在居然猛如牛。一来二去，他们也就不动手只动口了。长大后在一起，也是只磨嘴皮子。这一顿久违的猛扇，一下把爆豪打得头晕眼花，倒在了地上。保镖赶来，把他从地上架起来，向外拖去。人群中有人认出了他，大叫，那不是画笑绘（春.画）的爆豪嘛！喝多了酒跑游廓闹事儿了？

什么笑绘。什么游廓。我要回家。

爆豪在失去意识的前一秒，迷迷糊糊的想起了穿着正常的绿谷的笑。眼眶一酸。

恢复意识后，爆豪还是没能回到自家软绵绵的大床上。他在一个堆满了毛笔画纸、满身墨水臭味的房间里醒来，映入眼帘即是上司轰焦冻的大脸，吓得他差点没吐出来。

“你醒了？”

“操。你怎么在这里。”

爆豪坐起来，一边揉着还略肿的脸颊，一边打量面前头顶光秃秃、梳着发髻的轰。他有点后悔这个世界没有手机，轰这幅落魄武士的打扮太搞笑了。

“听说你昨天大闹游廓？”

“管你屁事。”

“真大胆。居然抓着人家小姑娘的手腕不放，还被甩了耳光。”

“那是男的。是我对象。”

轰沉默了一会儿，面无表情的开口：“我不认为女装题材的画能卖个好价钱。”

爆豪绝望的扶额：“怎么在这里你还要催我工作？”

“废话。你已经一个月没画出什么好东西了。”

“画什么？”

“画画啊。”

“我画画？哈哈？画儿童画？还是漫画？还是西洋画？”

“你在说什么？”

轰面无表情的疑惑，从腰带里掏出一卷纸，递给爆豪。爆豪展开看了看，满眼都是黄色。这什么？灯笼？章鱼？黄瓜？

“你真是被那个新造打傻了。你是靠画春.画吃饭的。你看，这还有你的署名——爆豪胜己。你也该有个假名了，现在人人都知道你是画春.画的。”

爆豪放弃了思考。

送走梳着髻的轰，爆豪拿了张纸，用毛笔颤颤巍巍的列了张思维表。首先，他是爆豪，其次，他画小黄图，最后，他对象在古代的风俗区扮女装做鸡，总结，他穿越了。好像还回不去。回想起家里软绵绵的大床、床边电量满格的手机、床下跑来跑去的懒人扫地机、床底藏着的性感三角裤，再看看现在这破屋子里硬邦邦的地板上的被褥、被褥旁团着的废纸、被褥下钻出来的小强、自己身上穿的兜裆布。真是倒了八辈子血霉。更要命的是，无论何时何地，那个面无表情的轰焦冻都是他上司，都催着他工作干活。临走前，那可恶的阴阳脸还排着他的肩膀告诉他，之前他喝醉酒口出狂言说要画菊屋的阿锦花魁的画，那女人背后有的刺青也会一点不差的画下来。

“期待你的作品。”轰朝着爆豪点点头。爆豪懵了，问轰怎么画。轰像看神经病一样看着他，回答，你去睡她不就行了吗？现在的花魁又不似原来那么金贵，有钱就能泡。

爆豪眼前浮现出女装的绿谷，他悲愤的大吼：这是出轨。

但爆豪这人对工作一向尽心尽力，力求完美的完成。虽然不乐意，但他还是去了游廓——就是昨天被绿谷狂扇耳光的地方。那儿离他家不近，他就在家门口叫了辆马车。马车夫是个中年大肚子男人，门牙间的缝隙大的能滚铜钱，一看就很有福气。天气热，爆豪干脆把车厢前的帘子掀起来，看着车夫油光光的后脑勺和马儿一摇一摇的翘屁股发呆。车夫在嚼咸菜，嘎吱嘎吱响，还便驾车边和爆豪聊天，一股子咸萝卜味。但这比车厢内不流通的马粪味空气好多了。

“小哥，去哪里啊？”

“游廓。”

“啊？这个时间？早场刚结束，晚场还没开。您去看嘛？”

“看什么……阿锦花魁背后的纹身？”

“哈哈，您开玩笑。想看那个，要花不少钱呢。”

“操。怎么这么麻烦。我就想看一眼画个画出来。不然还要被阴阳脸念叨……”

“您干嘛的？”

“画十.八禁——画春.画的。”

爆豪自暴自弃的回答。这天真热，热的他胳肢窝下全是汗。他挽起袖口，一条腿搭在车窗沿上，全然不顾露出来的兜裆布。

“是吗？嘿嘿，我就喜欢看这个，”车夫笑了，喉咙深处卡了痰般，“之前去租书店借爆豪的画，被我家婆娘发现了，好一顿打！哎呀，虽说‘十张春.画九张废’，可爆豪的画是真好啊。他笔下的女人……那个眼神，太棒了！能借到他的画，被婆娘打十顿也值！您也知道爆豪是吧？”

爆豪点点头，心中暗爽，没想到自己是这么厉害的人物。

“告诉您个事儿：阿锦背后的纹身我见过。”

“真假？”

“嘿嘿。阿锦那家伙，别看长得娇小，性格比男人还烈。上次她们店里的小厮给她约了个她特恶心的老板，没经过她同意，直接被她从店里踹了出来。当时阿锦骑在男的身上拿鞋子揍他，衣服都掉下来了。我围观的角度不好，没看见她的那地方，只看见她背上那些大红花的纹身。哎呀，虽说女性不让干这事，但她是干那行的，又有谁在乎呢？可真是好看极了……”

聊着聊着，到地方了。付了钱，下了车，爆豪整整领口，走进了游廓的大门。现在是白天，这里看上去和普通街道没什么两样。人们各干各的，拉车的车夫哼哧哼哧，握着车桅的手臂肌肉似铁球；卖花的小贩头上插满了花朵，叫卖的声音圆润的像在唱歌；还没盛装打扮的游女们挽着休闲的辫子在街上闲逛，清洁过度的牙齿在阳光下白的发光。爆豪感慨地看着这一切，好一幅古代风俗图。

走了几步，他路过一家规模相当大的店，门口的保镖正坐在墙上悬挂着店名的旗帜下抽烟，烟雾缭绕。看见路过的爆豪，那保镖居然笑了。大门那里有人掀了帘子出来，低着头没看路，差点撞到爆豪身上。爆豪定睛一看，那人居然是绿谷。不穿女装、没剃地中海、脸上不抹白粉的绿谷。绿谷一看是爆豪，顿时又气又羞，低了头就往前走。门口保镖笑的更欢了，嘎嘎嘎像鸭子叫。

“喂！废久！你等等！”

爆豪赶上绿谷，握住他的手。绿谷浑身一颤，像甩鼻涕一样甩开爆豪，怒骂：“你干什么？！我不认识你！”

“你怎么可能……算了，就算你不知道我是谁，那你至少看我眼熟吧？我昨天刚被你扇了耳光！”

“昨天？我不知道你在说什么。我不认识你。”

“但我认识你。绿谷出久，男，二十四岁，东京……不对，江户本地人，喜欢的食物是猪扒饭，喜欢的字是钱，睡觉喜欢侧向左边，屁股左面两颗痣……”

“你有病吧？不对，你怎么知道？”

绿谷捂住自己的屁股，后退几步。爆豪借机上前，凑到绿谷面前念经般重复：“你是我对象你是我对象你是我对象……”

“啊？你是那个？”这个时代的绿谷似乎是个直男，一脸厌恶的伸手捂住爆豪的嘴，把他推开，“不好意思，我喜欢女孩子。”然后他朝爆豪鞠躬，说自己还要去办事，转身就走，脚下木屐踩的铿锵有力。爆豪看着自己对象要走，赶紧想办法挽留。灵机一动，他朝着绿谷的背影大喊：“你要是不停下来，老子就让你男扮女装的事儿传遍江户！看你怎么找老婆。”说这话时他内心几乎在滴血，这是出轨，这是出轨啊！

这招管用。绿谷像被按了回放键一样退回到爆豪身边，卑微的几乎要下跪。他哭道，老爷您千万别。我昨天实在是迫不得已。有个新造病了，没法跟着出巡，人手不够，老板还用我的工资威胁我，我才上阵的。我真的只是一个普通的小厮啊。您千万别往外瞎说。您看，我这还要去给阿锦花魁买东西呢，我实在地位卑微，也给不了您多少钱啊……

“等等，你说阿锦？”

爆豪眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。看着面前泪光闪闪的绿谷，他心生一计。既可以在这个世界和自家对象重新培养感情，又可以完成工作。于是他哼哼鼻子，装出一副臭屁的模样。

“你不是花魁的小厮吗？你带我去看看她的后背吧。”

于是当晚，爆豪跟着绿谷，潜入了那家大女支……大游廓。

已经到了晚上营业的时间了，店里一片嘈杂，人仰马翻。游女们浓妆艳抹，一窝蜂的向见世的房间走去。真神奇，上一秒还挖着鼻孔补妆，一见了人马上光彩照人，果然不管哪个时代，女人都这么牛逼。一路小跑上了二楼，左拐右拐，在一扇拉门前停下，绿谷拉开那门，里面黑洞洞的。两人刚要进去，楼下突然一阵嘈杂，循声望去，大街上有人在闹事。一个男的抱着一个大酒罐子，横躺在地上，双腿大开。明显是他老婆的女人一只脚踩在男人脸上，气急败坏的夺着男人怀中的罐子。

“老婆，就一口，最后一口。”

“呸！丢人现脸！”

那女人也是猛，一把夺过酒罐子，把它在地上摔得粉碎，然后骑到男人身上，拽着男人的衣领，左右开弓一顿耳光。围观的人前仰后合，氛围愉快极了。

绿谷看了一眼目瞪口呆的爆豪，耸耸肩：“这儿是女人的世界。女人就是这么可怕。”

插曲结束后，绿谷先进了那个小房间。他踮着脚走进去，点燃了不知哪个角落里放着灯，照亮这个房间——大概也就四叠半吧。只能更小不能更大。爆豪在绿谷的示意下走进去，头几乎顶着天花板。这么个小地方塞俩大男人，能不勉强才怪。

“这个地方能看见阿锦接客。”绿谷伸出手指放进嘴里吮湿，使劲朝着墙捅去。没想到那墙居然是扇纸窗，一下被捅了洞。隔壁也是亮堂的，一小束灯光洒进来。同时，不知哪里来的风吹灭了本就昏暗的蜡烛，四周又黑了起来。绿谷一声惊呼，不小心用头顶了爆豪的下巴，爆豪啧了一声，狠狠捏了绿谷胳膊一把。

“疼……你别再乱传我男扮女装了。你想看的让你看到了，你可要遵守诺言。”

“你啰嗦死了。”

“估计等她来还要一段时间，耐心等吧。”

两人就在这小空间里后背贴胸膛。楼上楼下的声音像潮水般冲刷而来，男人低声下气的求.欢，女人做作的浪.叫，没事儿干的秃用奶音唱歌拍手，养的长毛猫互相撕咬。闲着也是闲着，绿谷就轻轻地同爆豪讲话，说阿锦花魁有多么猛，和店里的二枚目玉子争男人。那男人多么瘦弱（江户人就喜欢瘦弱白净的美男），肌肉还不如阿锦多，优柔寡断，小娘们似的。说江户的夏日多么热，闷闷的，这时候啃着玉米去河堤上散步特别舒服。还说爆豪画画的好，他最喜欢章鱼和女人的那张，看上去特别有力度。还有，当这种画家居然不起假名，真傻，是不是在模仿溪斋英泉？

“那些爷们要是知道你喜欢男人，估计会惊掉下巴。”

绿谷轻轻地笑，吹出来的气喷在爆豪脖子上，搞得爆豪心痒痒，下半身居然有了反应。他绝望的想起，现代的他因为绿谷的长期加班，已经快禁欲两周了。每天晚上独自在家DIY，效果堪比逛黄色网站时看到弹出来的铃木悠太弹唱《水果摊子》的视频。

心里想着龌龊的事，手上也干起了龌龊的活。就着楼上女人“欧耶欧耶”的叫声，爆豪趁体位之便，双手直接搭在了绿谷大腿上，上下摩挲。绿谷明显僵住了，一动不动。爆豪凑到绿谷耳边，碎碎念。废久，你在我那个时代，一开始也是直的。但不试试怎么知道自己和男的……和我行不行？他边说左手边往里摸，摸到绿谷的兜裆布，右手也顺着向上，往绿谷衣襟里摸。绿谷被他摸的直打颤，哼哼唧唧。

楼上的喘声更大了，还是英文版的。爆豪把自己硬.邦邦的伙计靠上绿谷的屁股，想：记得教科书上说这段时间闭关锁国，怎么会有老外。

突然，纸窗对面传来了动静，男人的声音和女人的声音。绿谷回过神来，赶紧推开爆豪，挣扎着把爆豪往刚才捅的洞那里按。爆豪被迫去看对面的光景：之前见过的那个花魁，也就是阿锦花魁，正和一个男的抱在一起啃。那男的很瘦，脸白白的，看上去不像财大气粗的客人，而像花魁包养的小白脸。大概就是之前绿谷说的那个娘娘腔。两人脸贴着脸，腿叉着腿，互相乱摸。可花魁身上的衣服还是老老实实的呆在原地，后背一点都没露出来。

“你慢点…不……快点。等会儿还要……去接应那些大老粗，衣服……不能乱。”

“好好。好。阿锦，我没钱了，再给我点钱吧……”

“你要多少都行。玉子给你多少？我给你两倍。等我能走了，我们就一起去外面生活，你也别和玉子那骚.货来往了……”

害，裹这么严实干嘛。还有这台词，阿锦也太man了。那男的真败坏好感，居然要靠女人养活。爆豪砸吧嘴，突然感觉身下绿谷的热度在一点点离开。摸了几把，才发现那家伙正在向门口移动。爆豪赶紧扑过去抱住，毛毛躁躁的就要扯人家衣服。绿谷又气又急还不能出大动静，只能抬腿踢爆豪，却被爆豪压住了，双腿大开。他绝望的小声尖叫，大骂爆豪有病，不仅偷窥还要强上男人。爆豪扭了绿谷大腿根一把接着忙活。一层纸窗外，男女嗯嗯啊啊，一层纸窗内，男男也嗯嗯啊啊。

“一起下地狱吧。”

隔壁的阿锦这样说道。爆豪直起身子看了眼。还是没露背。

但这种时候总会有人来坏好事。门外一阵嘈杂，有女人碎碎的咒骂，有长裙裾拖在地上的摩擦音，还有头上珠钗的碰撞声。赤脚踩在地上，再踹在推拉门上，隔壁的门轰然倒塌，一个陌生的女声歇斯底里。正被爆豪压在身下动弹不得的绿谷一个鲤鱼打挺，用头顶狠狠撞向爆豪的下巴，把他鼻血都装出来了，鼻腔火烧火燎，温热的液体汩汩流出。绿谷挣扎着站起身，扯着爆豪的衣领，气的说不成句。

“你…你混蛋……你等着……”

天啊。这个废久怎么怎么直。爆豪绝望的捂着鼻子，看绿谷推开他，急急忙忙的拉开门去隔壁。隔壁，两个女高音正在演唱镇魂曲，一声高过一声，歌词则是那些恶俗又极有味道的古代语言。不一会儿，演唱加入了伴奏——玻璃碎裂声和首饰砸在地上的动静，节奏感极强，渲染着紧张的气氛。爆豪循声来到隔壁，看见绿谷站在门口，手足无措，想上去拉架但又不敢。屋内，红色的烛光染着三个男女：一个男的所在角落，衣服被扒得精光，一脸小媳妇样。两个女的头上珠光闪耀，身着里三层外三层的华丽衣服，赤着的腿上肌肉线条紧绷。地上狼藉，小判、鱼缸碎片、奄奄一息的金鱼，受惊的、打着转的大尾巴猫儿。人们闻声聚集，看着这俩美丽女子的争吵。

“是阿锦和玉子！那男人……仗吉！”

“怪不得玉子这么生气啊，这也不是阿锦第一次偷人了。”

“搞不好这次也会打架哦。”

“快叫人来劝架啊。”

“算了吧。上次阿茂来劝架，被打掉了三颗牙。”

男人们抽起了烟，烟雾缭绕，在屋内弥漫，画面暧.昧。其他游女们幸灾乐祸的笑着。爆豪走到绿谷身后，一脸看戏的靠在一旁的门框上，问：“废久，你不去劝架？”

绿谷白了他一眼，恶声：“我想要门牙！”

几轮叫骂后，战斗开始了。两位花魁扯开胸前那一大堆腰带，撸起袖子，围着屋子中央转起圈来。她们凶狠的盯着对方，如果目光具像化，大概彼此身上早就满是弹孔了。三圈后，两人同时迈步，冲向对方。先是拽头发，阿锦拽住了玉子脑后，玉子拽住了阿锦两鬓，她们又疼又气，又伸脚去踹对方的腿，肉声沉闷，裙裾摩擦的就快能生火了。这样拽着，距离无法拉近，也无法拉远，于是阿锦先是松了手，一潜身，头部狠狠撞向玉子的小腹。玳瑁梳、朱漆钗散了一地。玉子发出野兽般的叫声，抬起腿，用膝盖猛顶阿锦的胸膛。这一抬腿，在场所有的人都看见了玉子的裙下——赤裸的隐蔽丛林，蓬勃的褐色，还有若隐若现的肉色。

男人们欢呼起来。

被玉子一顶，阿锦马上直了身子，歪着头就要咬玉子藕似的胳膊，玉子却重心向前，直把阿锦扑在地上，两人滚做一团。玉子抢占了上位，骑在阿锦，开始了战斗。但两人都还算有职业道德，没朝着脸打一下。拉扯中，玉子的衣服全都掉了，上身赤裸。肉影翩翩，随着运动，那两团略微下垂的脂肪颤动着波浪，腰间的肉也涌动着暗潮。这是生命的律动。男人们更开心了，还有人鼓起了掌。爆豪翻了个白眼，啥身材，还不如绿谷。更让他郁闷的，是阿锦一直被压在地上，虽然披头散发，但衣服丝毫没乱。

那个一直躲在角落的男人突然有了动静。他鬼鬼祟祟的站起，匆忙穿上衣服，连滚带爬的从扭打在一起的两个女人旁捡起散落的头饰，就要往外跑。阿锦看见了，用力掀起身上的玉子，大骂：“你个臭东西，去哪里？！”

男人没理她，只顾往外跑。阿锦急了，使劲朝着玉子背部一打，掀开她，抓起一根簪子直撵男人。匆忙中，阿锦的衣服被玉子抓掉了，宽大的衣衫散了一地。她顾不上那么多，赤条条的撞开人群，高举着簪子。绿谷吓傻了，站在原地，看着浑身肉色的阿锦高举簪子向他——向他身后的男人冲来——那疯女人杀红眼了，挡道的人都被刺了。说时迟那时快，爆豪冲到绿谷面前，替他挡了那一簪子，并抱着他滚到了一边，两人撞到了墙。阿锦披头散发，女鬼般的把那男人逼到角落，一脚踩在他裆部，凶狠的大喊：“你去死吧——”

爆豪喘着气，紧抱着绿谷，看向阿锦的背部。嗯。真是很美丽的刺身，怪不得轰一直逼着他画。这个要是画下来，绝对能大卖。但也不是花朵的刺身啊，背脊处分明是个恶鬼，凶神恶煞。簇拥着恶鬼的则是鲜红鲜红的花朵，现在看起来，像是燃烧一般。

绿谷爬起来，惊叫。因为他看见爆豪背后红艳艳的血。在绿谷的惊叫声中，阿锦把簪子埋进了男人身体里，男人身后的白鹤屏风上绽放开了大片红花。

意识渐渐抽离，绿谷惊慌失措的脸越来越模糊。眼眶四周开始涌现黑色的浪潮，淹没了听觉。爆豪觉得眼皮越来越重，只好闭上了眼。

也不赖。临死前英雄救美。只可惜国家博物馆将失去一幅来自大画家爆豪胜己的名画。唉，难得他连名字都想好了，恶鬼女魔头。多么斑斓绚烂，多么低俗直白，就和这江户的夜晚一样。

“小胜！小胜！小胜！”

万物于静，只有绿谷的喊叫声越来越清晰。奇怪了，那个绿谷什么时候对他这么亲昵了？

“我让你醒醒！”

爆豪只觉得脸颊一疼。有人在扭他的脸。睁开眼，先是自家白花花的天花板，然后是绿谷有点生气的脸。他穿着白衬衫和西装裤，船袜弧度上的踝骨轮廓突出。一旁的时钟指针指着十二和一。现在是凌晨一点。

“你居然睡到地板上来了……也不怕冻着胃痛。”

“呃……这是哪里？”

“还没醒酒？这是咱家！”绿谷捏着爆豪的鼻子，气道，“改天陪我的酒！喝酒也就罢了，还开着电视不关？大河剧就那么好看？你碗里的关东煮鸡蛋和胡萝卜是省着给谁吃的？”

“玉子……阿锦……”

“怎么还给人家起女名？你快起来，我要睡了……明天终于能放假了，我要睡到自然醒。”

绿谷不再蹂躏爆豪的脸了，朝浴室走去。爆豪从地上爬起来，揉着发痛的后脑勺，看着灯光下绿谷赤裸的影子。

原来是梦。

爆豪哭笑不得。真是个香艳的梦。他把散落在地上的枕头被子抱到床上，然后走到浴室门口，朝里面说：废久，改天你穿着那个新买的浴衣和我啪啪拍吧。绿谷低声骂了他句神经病，狠狠的把平角裤扔在了他脸上。

End

推荐bgm：《殺し屋危機一髪》 椎名林檎


End file.
